Life or death
by Frostgem
Summary: A bad heart attack a few weeks before the entrance exam for Saotome Syo finds himself watching and doctors and nurses try to bring him back from the brink. Was it really worth carrying on when he was so weak? He is surprised when the shinigami there, rather than take him to the next life offers to put him back. Will Syo want to? Why does this shinigami seem to know a lot about him?


This was a first.

Yeah I'd been bad before but this was worse than ever. I had never been so bad that I was stood to the side watching doctors and nurses panic as the screeching of the here monitor filled the room.

Had I died?

"Yeah you have,"

I must have said it out loud without realising it as my looked over to a boy that leant on the wall of the room. First thing I took notice was his clothes didn't fit here at all. A black shihackso which, yeah suited him but was just weird in a modern setting, the white cloak looked cool over it. Then there was a sword on his back, which I really really hoped was just some cosplay thing. Then his hair, it was white. Like stark white, really weird.

And it was like no one could see him. I guessed they couldn't see me cause I was dead but why couldn't they see him.

"Who're you?" I asked glaring suspiciously.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," He replied simply, "I'm a shinigami, reaper, god of death, whatever you want to call it."

I felt my eyes widen. God of death? You mean like an angel to show me to heaven? I really was dead wasn't I? Falling back onto the wall behind me I felt like I had been shot when the realisation really hit me. I stared at the ground with dark eyes.

So I really couldn't do anything with my life. My weak heart really was going to stop me

"I…could put you back?" He said in the silence.

"What?" my eyes darted back to him.

"I could put your soul back in your body and you could live again." He said looking away.

I got the feeling he wasn't supposed to, so…why did he want to?

"What's the point?" I gave a deep sigh, "I'll just have another attack somewhere else down the line. I'm not strong enough to-"

"So you're just going to give up?" He said sharply his teal eyes glaring daggers into me, "You wanted to become an idol didn't you, act beside your hero. The entrance exam for Satome Academy is weeks away, you can't give up on that!"

I stared at him. How the hell did he know all that? Was it a reaper thing just to know that sort stuff or something.

I guessed it wasn't when a few moments later he realised how weird it was to have just said that and suddenly looked way and blushed a little.

"Sorry," He muttered crossing his arms in front of him like he was trying to look tough again but with the blush still lingering I couldn't help but smirk. He was kinda cute and now I take a second to take it in, smaller than me. Score.

"It's probably weird that I know all that but…" He sighed trying to think of a way to put it where it didn't sound weird I imagine, "I heard you sing once…and well…I've been keeping track of you ever since….so I could hear it again…I was glad to hear you were going to that academy for idols and stuff and…"

"Waoh, wait a sec," This was starting to add up but…serious, "you mean to say…you're…my fan…?"

His blush reddened as he awkwardly tried to look anywhere but me, "I guess that's one way to put it."

I couldn't help it, the only reaction I had was to burst out laughing. One, I had a fan and I didn't even know and two, he was a grim reaper of all things. This was pretty sweet. Although it was also really weird. I almost expected to wake up and it all be a dream. Preferably the heart attack would be a dream too.

"Jeez, your not gonna get many fans if you just laugh at them." He snapped at me face now really really red.

"Sorry…sorry," I calmed down, "It's just…I don't know how else to react. I'm happy I have a fan though it's weird to have a reaper as a fan."

"I can imagine," He looked to my body on the table, nurses and doctors beginning the recovery process. It looked like he was beginning to calm down, "But the clock is ticking, you need to decide if you want me to bring you back to life."

"clear!"

"Nothing doctor."

"Again."

A few moments ago I was ready to let myself die but then I met a weird reaper who at the moment was looking at me out the corner of his eye silently begging me to take his offer.

"clear!"

I could see it all in his eyes. 'please don't let the music stop.' 'I want to hear your voice again'

"nothing."

"Once more!"

Finally I sighed.

"Alright." I smiled and the boy's face lit up, "Bring me back to life, Toushiro."

"Thank you, Kurusu,"

"Don't be so formal," I winked at him, "Call me Syo."

He smiled, "Alright Syo."

"Clear!"

* * *

**Authors notes: i do now own these characters**

**I mainly wrote this cause there is a lack and also cause I have fallen in love with Syo-kun ^^ so i wanted him to meet my fave character of them all. I'm gonna call this a one shot for now until I can think of an actual plot **


End file.
